


Don't take your time

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Death games, Football, Humour, Inspired by Alice in Borderland, It might be crack?, M/M, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO), Robots, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are trapped in a mysterious game. If they want to win, they'll have to keep their heads...literally.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Don't take your time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on EXO's 'Love me right' MV with inspiration from 'Alice in Borderland' and 'Battle Royale'...but it's not gory, I promise!

Baekhyun yawned. He'd been reading a boring textbook for an hour already. He looked up, surprised to suddenly find himself engulfed in a strange fog.

"What the fuck?!"

Fog shouldn't be pink...it shouldn't make you dizzy either.

He opened his eyes, he was lying on his back. He could see the tops of trees above him silhouetted against the darkening sky. He'd been in a sunny courtyard; he was _now_ in a dense forest.

He sat up with considerable effort. "This is what I get for actually studying."

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice nearby.

Baekhyun looked around quickly and regretted it, his vision lurched and tilted like an amusement park ride.

“Whatever this shit is, it’s disorientating as fuck,” continued the surprisingly deep-voiced blonde boy beside him.

"What happened?” asked Baekhyun.

The boy didn’t try to hide his disappointment. “And here I was hoping you’d know. I was watching TV when —”

“Pink fog?"

The boy nodded. “You too, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m Baekhyun. You?”

“Chanyeol. Do I know you from somewhere?”

“I don't think so,” replied Baekhyun, secretly thinking that he would definitely have remembered this guy. He was extremely good-looking.

“Maybe from the gym?”

"Not likely," said Baekhyun. He’d never voluntarily set foot in a gym. "I'm more into gaming than sweating in public."

A sudden beam of light lit up the sky nearby.

“What’s that?” asked Baekhyun warily.

Chanyeol jumped up and ran towards it.

“What if it’s something we should be running _from_?” panted Baekhyun, as he followed reluctantly.

“Look!” said Chanyeol pointing through the trees at an enormous building. “It’s a stadium.”

“My point exactly!”

They entered the brilliantly lit stadium. The stands were empty but, on the pitch, stood 7 guys in football gear.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol called but they didn't answer. He approached one and tapped his helmet.

“Chanyeol! If there’s one thing I learnt from high school, it’s don’t piss off football players!”

Chanyeol laughed. “They’re robots.”

“What?” asked Baekhyun, looking closer. They definitely weren’t human, they weren’t breathing and their eyes were oddly blank. "Hot robots though," he conceded.

“Someone was expecting us," said Chanyeol holding up jerseys with their own names on the back.

Suddenly the stadium’s LED screen lit up with a message.

Get ready for the game

“I guess we’re meant to put them on.”

“I prefer more breathable fabrics,” said Baekhyun, taking his jersey with distaste.

Chanyeol laughed as he pulled his own jersey and helmet on. Baekhyun reluctantly did the same.

The screen changed.

Don’t drop the ball...

Don’t hold the ball for over 20 seconds...

Don’t be holding the ball when times up...

Don’t avoid holding the ball for over a minute…

Don’t leave the ball untouched for over 10 seconds…

OR YOU’LL REGRET IT

A 5-minute timer appeared.

Baekhyun dodged as suddenly all the robots started running around and throwing a football in formation.

“They’re not passing to us!"

“Good,” said Baekhyun sullenly. “I’m not much of a team player.”

“It’s not good, it said we had to hold the ball once each minute.”

“Who cares?”

“I do! I want to win!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he stuck out his foot and tripped the robot with the ball, he dropped it.

The explosion took Baekhyun by surprise. The robot’s helmet erupted into the air, blowing his head clean off his body where it bounced away onto the pitch.

“What the fuck?!” yelled Baekhyun. “That was some kind of weird robot malfunction, right?”

“I don’t think so,” said Chanyeol, pointing at the screen.

YOU’LL REGRET IT

The timer reappeared. They both looked at the ball on the ground, Chanyeol grabbed it.

“Wait that’s not going to happen to us, is it?!”

“Well, we’re wearing the same helmets,” Chanyeol pointed out.

“What's the winner get then? It better be enough money to pay for all the therapy I’ll need after this!”

“I think you just get to keep your head.”

Chanyeol went to throw Baekhyun the ball.

“Don’t! I’ll drop it!”

“You said you liked games!”

“PC games, not murder-ball!”

“Do you want your head blown off?!"

“No," Baekhyun replied sulkily. "I'm very attached to my head.”

"Well, you won't be, if you don't catch this!"

Chanyeol tossed the ball gently and Baekhyun managed to grab it.

“I’m such a jock,” he said proudly right before a robot barrelled into him knocking him over. Somehow, he held onto the ball. “That fucking robot tried to kill me!”

“You started it!" exclaimed Chanyeol, pulling him to his feet. He took the ball and ran. “C'mon!”

“First catching, now running?” moaned Baekhyun.

They threw the ball back and forth between them running, Chanyeol shoulder-barging robots aggressively as they approached. Several helmets exploded as the timer counted down another minute.

A robot eventually intercepted a throw and snatched the ball away.

"It's ok there’s under a minute left,” said Chanyeol happily.

"What if at the last second they throw it to one of us?!"

"Shit."

A robot was about to pass the ball. Baekhyun kicked its kneecaps savagely, it stumbled, the throw went wild. Another robot leapt backwards to catch it, before tripping over a headless body. Both helmets exploded as the ball hit the pitch.

Chanyeol reached for it but Baekhyun held him back. “Look!” He pointed at the timer.

4

“It's under 10 seconds so it's ok.”

3

2

“Right?!” He closed his eyes.

1

The football exploded so forcefully they were thrown to the ground. Baekhyun was briefly convinced he was dead. Everything sounded like he was underwater. He spat out a mouthful of grass and dirt, groaning. 

“You ok?!” asked Chanyeol, crawling towards him.

“My foot hurts, from kicking it."

Chanyeol flopped against him laughing.

"Stop laughing! That thing was metal!

Chanyeol held out his hand suddenly and Baekhyun took it, realising that the air had taken on a pink tinge.

"Wherever I go next...I really hope you're there."

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol's fingers tightly as the fog engulfed them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I _technically _just blew up some EXO members (even if they were robots) and for that, I am truly sorry! 😅__


End file.
